Axial Palace
2318 IK |completion=903 IK 2330 IK |destruction=2318 IK |status=Restored |primary_user/s=Eurasian Empire |based_on= |appearances=* Refrain * Reload |mentions= }} The Imperial Axial Palace (Russian: Императорский Осевой Дворец), simply known as the Axial Palace, is the official residence of the Emperor of the Eurasian Empire and the imperial family. It is situated in the center of Krk, Croatia. The Palace was famously acknowledged to be found northwest of the Great Woods. It also becomes the primary office and central power of the whole Empire. Description Axial Palace was considered by many to be the grandest and largest palace ever built by humankind, with a floor area of 550,000 square meters (5,920,151 square feet). It is also considered to be the world's largest royal domain with 9,272,058 square meters (99,803,602 square feet); including the Alexia and Astilla Gardens comprising 732,397 square meters (7,883,451 square feet) combined, St. Andrew's Square and the Garden of Anna comprising 209,682 square meter (2,257,000 square feet) combined, and the rest part of the palace grounds. The Palace was a three-storey building and divided into five wings: Severnaya Zvezda (The Northern Star), Vostochnoye Solntse (The Eastern Sun), Zapadnyye Lesa (The Western Woods), Yuzhnoye More (The Southern Sea), and Bol'shoy Sobor Svyatogo Benedikta Nursiyskogo (The Grand Cathedral of Saint Benedict of Nursia). In total, the palace has 5,538 suite rooms; 1,396 offices and study rooms; and 27 ballrooms. Each of them has their personal set of guards, maids, chefs, attendants and medical team. Considered to be the grandest and largest palace ever built, the palace gleamed in the night sky with its highly gloried lights. The walls were made of marble and ceramic combined. Most of its features were made of bulletproof glass window panels and made of authentic gold that others nicknamed the palace as the Castle of Glass and Gold, especially at the time that Emperor Alexander the Terror ordered the installation of more glass windows and the overlapping of gold plating on the walls of the palace under his reign. Severnaya Zvezda The Northern Star (Russian: Северная Звезда tr. Severnaya Zvezda) is the northern wing and front facade of the Palace. Separated by the St. Andrew's Square and the Garden of Anna from the Gates of Victoria by about a half kilometer (exactly 458 meters), the Northern Star Wing is prominent for its central facade featuring a giant clock-face flanked by the goddess Vesta and Victoria, and the imperial emblem of Vasilyev's crowned golden phoenix could be found above the clock. The main entrance is a set of tall glass doors framed with gold, and flanked by pillars plated gold and two smaller double-glass doors. The northern wing is where most of the business related to the emperor is conducted; including the rooms used by the emperor. It consists of 1000 rooms occupied by those closest to the emperor, mainly by the imperial family. Aside from the rooms and 100 offices and study rooms, including the Emperor's Library, the Princes' Library, the throne room, the Iakov Ballroom and five other ballrooms could be found in the said wing. Vostochnoye Solntse The Eastern Sun (Russian: Восточное Солнце tr. Vostochnoye Solntse), flanked by the central walkway garden of the Cathedral and the Alexia Garden, consists of 1,512 rooms; 100 offices and study rooms; and six ballrooms. The Hall of Emperors and Museum of Artifacts could be found here. Zapadnyye Lesa The Western Woods (Russian: Западные Леса tr. Zapadnyye Lesa, flanked by the central walkway garden of the Cathedral and the Astilla Garden, is like the Vostochnoye Solntse; for it consists of 1,512 rooms; 100 offices and study rooms; and six ballrooms. The Hall of Archives and Museum of History could be found here. Yuzhnoye More The Southern Sea (Russian: Южное Mоре tr. Yuzhnoye More) has the view of the edging Great Woods, a private runway, hangars and the expanse of the Adriatic Sea. It is mainly the Parliament's office and other related government offices, having about 1514 rooms, 1096 offices and study rooms, and nine ballrooms. Bol'shoy Sobor Svyatogo Benedikta Nursiyskogo Main article: The Grand Cathedral of Saint Benedict of Nursia The Grand Cathedral of Saint Benedict of Nursia (Russian: Большой Собор Святого Бенедикта Нурсийского tr. Bol'shoy Sobor Svyatogo Benedikta Nursiyskogo) sits at the central square, flanked in all sides by the very palace. It comprises the rest of the palace's floor plan for it is situated within. Separating it from the palace had been a walkway garden and two fountains on each sides, bridging both the East and West wings to the Cathedral. The Cathedral faces the Northern wing, build at the same materials as the palace with its glass windows and of gold. It's glass windows are illuminated in bright light during the night, almost resembling a gazebo with its huge dome. History Ever since he was a child, the Russian weather doesn't favor to the liking of the aging Emperor Yaroslav IV that he ordered the designing and construction of a Palace somewhere south that will still remain in the heart of the Eurasian Empire. The Court agreed that the island of Krk in Croatia will be the best location; being close to the Adriatic Sea with a weather that will be within the liking of the Emperor. Emperor Yaroslav IV commissioned with the imperial architect, Pavel Afanasovich Bazhenov, for his perspective regarding his idea with the Palace. He wanted it to be his official residence and have the idea of being the central force of power for the empire. He wanted it to be a combination of European and Russian styles, and be considered as the largest and grandest palace the world will ever see. Bazhenov gave him a rough design within seconds since it is one of his proposed plans to the Emperor soon, and the opportunity arise for him to amaze the Emperor this time. It had been approved right away and construction began. With 500,000 to almost a million workers, ninety percent of them were slaves from other occupied or conquered countries that had been immigrated for the construction alone, the palace had been completed after eighty years. Chief architect Bazhenov made it his legacy, the designing of the palace; for even during construction, he had been designing revisions and planning the interior designs with a crowd of his students. Bazhenov died young, just nine years after the construction started due to pneumonia; and his students continued to use their teacher's design and vision for the palace. Emperor Yaroslav IV, however, died halfway to its construction. His daughter, Empress Yekaterina, continued the construction until its completion. On 871 IK, Empress Yekaterina ordered the palace to be flanked by great gardens; thus, the construction of the Alexia and Astilla Gardens that were finished by 901 IK. She was the first monarch of the Empire who've used the Axial Palace as her official residence, and the rest of the Court moved with her. Since then, the palace becomes the heart of the Empire since it is where the monarchs of the Empire and their family lives for most of the year; other monarchs spend some time in other imperial palaces as well. It also becomes a customary that the palace undergoes renovation not only every time that a new emperor reigns, but all year round, to avoid any flaws of it showing. One major improvement of the palace happened during the time of Emperor Alexander the Terror's when he ordered the installation of more glass windows and the overlapping of gold plating on the walls of the palace. And also at the time that the whole palace and city of Krk had been destroyed on 2318 IK, Emperor Jonathan ordered the reconstruction of the palace as exactly it had been before but make the central square surrounding the Grand Cathedral of Saint Benedict of Nursia be much spacious for it's fountains to be surrounded by a production of roses aside from trees alone and named the garden as Josefina. Appearances * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Queen's Sword * The Knight's Calling * The Lady's Hope * The Imperial Siblings * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * With this Ring * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * The Birth of a Prince * X Code, Signing Off Trivia References Category:Location